


Alternate Ending to Cephalove

by FanficaMan



Series: The Lucas Splattington Universe [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficaMan/pseuds/FanficaMan
Summary: Hey y’alls. Remember in “The Nightmare” when Lucas wondered if Marina would still love him if the event at the end of Cephalove never happened. Well this little thing I wrote is gonna truly answer that question! This is an alternate ending to my story “Cephalove”, where instead of Marina being kidnapped, nothing bad happens. Lucas successfully tells Marina that he loves her without any interruptions. I just felt like I’d make this because why not? I thought it would be interesting to describe what would happen if Marina didn’t get kidnapped. This isn’t canon, just so you know, I mean OBVIOUSLY, because it’s an ALTERNATE ending.
Series: The Lucas Splattington Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221317





	Alternate Ending to Cephalove

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, one thing I wanted to note. Lucas and Marina talk about hanging out the next day because it’s Pearl’s and Marina’s day off. That is the same day off that is mentioned in Robert’s Release. This may be an alternate ending, but it still follows the overall story. However, thinking about it now. This alternate ending would make it so that Marina never revealed that she was an Octoling, and Lucas would never have revealed that he was Agent 4, thus changing what is meant to happen during Robert’s Release when everyone makes it back to Inkopolis. Who knows, I might make an continuation of this alternate ending so y’all can see how it affects the rest of the story! But I’ll work on that later.

Lucas, Pearl, Marina and Henry successfully completed their Salmon Run shift. After some celebration, they returned to the boat, and arrived back at Grizzco Industries.

“Nice work out there, that’s the type of performance I’m lookin’ for!” said Mr. Grizz.

“Man wasn’t that exciting?!” Said Lucas.

”It was,” his girlfriend replied, “so much fun!”

”Man you did great out there,” said Pearl, hugging Henry.

He awkwardly hugged back, “Uh... y-yeah thanks!”

”Let’s get this gear off then get something to eat, does that sound good guys?”

Everyone said “Yeah.”

Pearl and Henry quickly got undressed and walked to a table in the Square. “We’ll see you guys at the table,” Pearl said. Lucas and Marina said “Okay” from behind their dressing rooms.

The two finally got undressed then sat to rest on a bench in the workplace. “We should totally do this again sometime!” said Marina. 

“Y-Yeah, totally,” agreed Lucas. He scratched the back of his head, then asked, “Hey Marina.”

”Yeah?”

”You know,” he said, reaching out and holding Marina’s hand. “ _This is your big moment!_ ” he thought, then he spoke. “You’re a really great person, and... I just wanted to say that I... that I- I-...” The words wouldn’t come out. He was so nervous, his hearts pounded in his chest like they wanted to come out. He had to do it, he shouldn’t fall back. He looked into Marina’s eyes, her big beautiful eyes, held her tender hands, and he finally just took a deep breath, and said the words. “I love you, Marina...” Marina gasped, but not like a loud gasp. She put her hand to her mouth, blushing. Lucas blushed too, but nervously. He was waiting for a response. Marina put her hand down, revealing a huge smile. “I love you so much...”

“Oh Lucas...” she finally said, “I love you too!!” She laughed, leaned in, and hugged Lucas tightly.

Lucas hugged back, staring off blankly into space. He couldn’t believe it. Marina really loved him back! “Really?!” said Lucas.

”Of course!” Marina stopped hugging him and held his hands. “Lucas you’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met. I’ve been wanting to tell you that for a while.”

”You really think so?”

”I KNOW so Lucas!”

”Oh Marina. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met in my entire life. You’re so kind, caring, smart, funny, talented, and you’re so beautiful! I love absolutely everything about you!”

”Awwwww Lucaaaas!!” She hugged him again.

“I love everything about you too. You’re the sweetest, smartest, funniest, cutest, bravest, most caring person I’ve ever met!”

”That’s so nice of you to say Marina, really it is. That means so much to me. YOU mean so much to me... I’m just so happy right now!”

They hugged eachother tightly, their eyes almost tearing up. They couldn’t stop smiling either. They felt so happy, their heart beats synced up, full of passion. Nothing could ruin this moment.

”Uh... hey you two,” said Mr. Grizz.

Lucas and Marina froze, realizing they were still inside Grizzco Industries. Lucas turned his head to the wooden bear statue and said, “Uh... how much of that did you see and hear?”

”Only all of it.”

Lucas blushed, but then he and Marina just laughed.

”Go out and have fun you two.”

”Thanks!”   
  


Lucas and Marina walked out of Grizzco and over to the table where Pearl and Henry were waiting. They held hands, lacing their fingers together, and smiled as they glanced at eachother. They sat down next to eachother after reaching the table.

”Yo, where have you two been?” asked Pearl.

”Oh sorry,” said Marina, “you two were probably waiting for quite a bit.”

”Yeah, we were,” said Henry, “but it’s okay. Just, what we’re you two doing in there.”

Marina froze and blushed. “We were just, uhhhh talking. Privately.”

“I told her, Henry,” said Lucas, smiling.

”Told her wha- WAIT, YOU DID?!” Henry suddenly realized what he was taking about.

”Yep.”

”Told her what?” asked Pearl, confused.

”That... that I loved her...” Lucas blushed, but then Marina wrapped his arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

”And I said I loved him back!” she said, giggling.

Pearl gasped, putting both hands up to her mouth. “Really?! Awwwwww I’m so happy for you!!!” She immediately ran out of her seat and hugged Marina, who hugged her back.

”Dude... way to GO!!” said Henry, giving him a high-five. “I might be a LITTLE jealous, but really I’m proud of you, bro.”

”Thanks, Henry.” said Lucas, wrapping his arms around Marina as they embraced eachother, nuzzling their heads a little.

”Alright, I’m saying it,” said Pearl, “you two are ADORABLE together!”

“Awww thanks, Pearl. I’m just glad I get to be with her.” He kissed Marina on the cheek, and she giggled and kissed his cheek in return.

Both Pearl and Henry aww-ed. The couple blushed.

”Okay, can we get our food now?” said Pearl, “I’m starving!”

”Okay okay,” said Marina, and the four friends got up and got their food. The rest of the time they spent chatting as they enjoyed their Crusty Seanwiches. Marina checked her time and realized she and Pearl had to be back at the studio for the stage rotations. “Pearl we gotta go.”

”Alright then,” the inkling responded, “see ya later, guys!”

Lucas and Henry said bye to Pearl, Henry said bye to the girls, then Lucas said bye to Marina and they hugged.

”Bye Lucas,” said Marina, in a soft voice, “and thank you so much for spending time with me today.”

”No, thank you!”

They both laughed. “Hey, meet me in the alley next to the studio at 8, after the last announcement. We can talk a bit more before we go home.”

”Okay, I will.”

Marina smiled and walked back to the studio. Lucas sat back in his chair and let out a happy sigh.

”Seriously dude, I’m so proud of you. You’re so lucky!” asked Henry.

”Yes I am, I feel like I’m the luckiest inkling in the world.”

”Yep, you really are, my dude...”

”Are you really jealous?”

”Yeah but only a little, not because Marina is your girlfriend, but because you HAVE a girlfriend AND she’s famous! But it’s all good, cuz I think you two are pretty much perfect together.”

”Thanks, man. Really. Thanks.” The two boys smiled.

“C’mon. How ‘bout some turf war? I mean, after the stages are announced.”

”Oh you already KNOW I’m down for that!”

Nighttime finally fell. Lucas and Henry came back from the lobby after several turf war battles. “WOW I’m tired!” said Henry.

”Me too,” said Lucas.

”C’mon, let’s go home.”

”Wait, Marina wanted to talk to me after the last announcement.”

”Oh okay, let’s wait then.”

The boys went outside and watched the TV on deca tower to see the news announcement. The TV was pretty glaring at night, and the speakers were much louder, since there were less people around drowning out some of the sound with their talking and running around. After the announcement, Lucas ran to the alley and waited for Marina to come out.

He expected to wait there for a few minutes, but suprisingly, the garage door started opening only a few seconds after he got there. Marina came out, still in her studio outfit.

”Wow that was fast!” said Lucas.

”Heh, yeah, I just wanted to talk to you so badly.” She walked over to Lucas and hugged him. Lucas hugged back, smiling.

”So what did you want to tell me?”

”Well, I just wanted to say thank you, again, for hanging out with me today.”

”No problem. I had a great time with you.”

”Yeah. And um, I was also wondering if you wanted to hang out with me again, tomorrow. It’s my day off, and, it would be great for us to spend the whole day together!”

”Oh Marina. I’d love that!”

”Awesome, and I hope you don’t mind if Pearl comes along too. I’d feel bad if Pearl didn’t get to hang out with me, because we always hang out together on our days off.”

”Oh I don’t mind, as long as she doesn’t just third-wheel us the whole time.”

”Haha! Yeah. Don’t worry we’ll still have some time to ourselves.”

”Sounds good to me. What are we gonna do tomorrow?”

”Well maybe we could go see a movie, go to Wahoo World again, do some turf war, stuff like that.”

”Yeah I’d love that! So it’s not like a full on plan?”

”Well the movie we should plan for, but everything else we can figure out.”

”Okay. Well, I heard there’s a new Fresh Fish movie that’s out in theaters.”

”Oh I’d love to see that! Pearl a big fan of the series too, so she’d love to see it as well.”

”Sweet! Should we pre-order tickets?”

”No we’ll just get them there. I’ll look at the times for the movie and let you know which one works best.”

”Alright then, so it’s a date?”

”Yep, it’s a date!”

They both laughed. Then Pearl came out, wearing her casual outfit.

”Marina, you didn’t change your outfit yet!” said Pearl.

”Sorry Pearl! I just wanted to talk to Lucas so badly. Just keep waiting. I’ll be right there, okay?”

”Ugh, alright then.” Pearl went back through the garage and into the dressing room.

”Yeah, I didn’t tell her yet, but I’ll bet she’ll be excited.”

”Heh, yeah, I’m for SURE excited. I just can’t wait to be with you for a whole day!”

”Me neither.”

They smiled and hugged eachother again.

”Marina, you’re so huggable!” said Lucas.

Marina chuckled and replied, “Thanks! And you’re such a good hugger!”

”Awww really?”

”Yes, really!”

”Oh Marina, I love you so much!”

”I love you more, cutie!”

Lucas laughed and kissed Marina’s forehead, then proceeded to give her several kisses on the cheek. She laughed and did the same, and they showered eachother in forehead and cheek kisses. They both laughed the whole time while still embracing eachother, then they stopped and just stood still, looking at eachother. Lucas then blushed, looking to the side, and scratched the back of his head. Marina also blushed and looked to the side, brushing her tentacle hair away from her head. Then the both looked at eachother, slowly walked up closer to eachother, and kissed.

“YAAAAAAASSSSS!!!” said Lucas, in his mind. They closer their eyes as they kissed, and put their hands of eachother’s cheeks, pulling eachother closer. When they were done, they just looked at eachother and at the same time said, “Wow...”

”That was... amazing!” said Marina.

”Yeah... it was..... M-my breath didn’t smell bad, did it?!”

Marina cracked up and just pulled Lucas into another kiss. “No it didn’t, it’s fine.”

”Man, who knew my first kiss would be with a celebrity!”

”Awwww I guess that WAS your first kiss. How did it feel?”

”Amazing! Just like you said!” They both laughed. “Anyways, I should go. Henry’s waiting.”

”Oh okay.”

”I’ll see you tomorrow, bye!”

”Bye!” They hugged one last time and Lucas went off.

”There you are!” said Henry, who was waiting over by the Shoal.

”Sorry it took so long. Marina and I were planning to hang out tomorrow. It’s their day off. Is that okay with you?”

”Oh, that’s great. I mean I kinda wanted us to hang out tomorrow but it’s okay. You should spend some more time with your girl, ya know.”

”Yeah. Speaking of which, guess what?”

”What?”

Lucas smirked. “I got my first kiss!”

”No...! You didn’t!”

”I did!”

”Up top, man!” They high-fived.

“Yeah and it felt great!”

”Oh I’ll bet it did! Dang dude you’re just so lucky. Now I just want a girlfriend so badly

”Aww Henry, I know you’ll get one someday. You’re one of the coolest people I know.”

”Thanks man.”

”Alright then, let’s go home.”

And with that, the two boys went back to their apartment. Lucas couldn’t be happier. He couldn’t wait for what would come in the future...


End file.
